Neji and Tenten: 1,000 Moments
by The Sky Is Endless
Summary: Moment 10: "U" Neji doesn't like Christmas very much. Maybe it'll stay that way with what Tenten gave him... or maybe not. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. All Because Of A Cup Of Coffee

**Another one-shot. They're so random...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All Because Of A Cup Of Coffee

I sat up, looking around. It was quiet. Good.

It was dark as well, when I made my way to the kitchen, yawning along the way.

I opened the cupboard, which was what I usually did, and took out my jar of coffee.

-Stare-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked, making whoever was within a 10 metre radius fall to the ground, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, I threw my jar on the floor, relishing in the sound of the clear, cutting ringing of broken glass.

I stomped out of my home, only to rush back inside, then rush out again, changed this time.

Still stomping huffily, I made my way to the nearest place I knew.

The training grounds.

Neji was there, as usual. Hell, that guy never slept. I bet he was an insomniac or something... Or just a training-driven creep.

I walked, power-walked, right past him, only to have myself stopped by his strong grip.

"And where do you think you're going, Tenten?"

"Let go of me."

"No."

As angry as I was, no one can _not_ break down under the Hyuuga glare. Ever.

I whimpered. Damn Neji.

The devil himself smirked, releasing my arm.

In the same second, I sped off to the nearest cafe.

Neji was following me, so I moved faster.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME, NEJI!" I yelled behind me.

Unfazed, he caught up and ran along-side me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he repeated.

"I NEED MY COFFEE!"

With that, I ran even faster, or Neji slowed down, whichever it was, I moved ahead of him.

I stormed into Ichirakus, just to be face-to-face with Naruto (who knew he came here this early) and the owner of the ramen stand.

"DO YOU HAVE COFFEE?!"

"Tenny-chan, this is a ramen store. It won't have coffee," Naruto said, before he went back to inhaling his bowl of ramen.

I ran out again, and made my way to the Hokage Tower, where Shizune and Tsunade would be starting their day.

I barged in and demanded, "TSUNADE-SAMA, SHIZUNE-SAN! DO YOU HAVE COFFEE?!"

"Sorry, Tenten-san. I can't help you now. Tsunade-sama is intoxicated again," Shizune whispered and Tonton snuffled.

I swore.

Once again, I ran outside. This time, I headed for the Hyuuga mansion. Weird place, I know.

I ran head-long around winding corridors to find Hiashi in the middle of a meeting.

"HIASHI-SAMA," I yelled, bowing, "I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU, BUT DO YOU HAVE COFFEE?!"

"Tenten-chan, I will take you outside," Hinata said when her father glared.

I was led outside. Hinata looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Tenten-chan, Hyuugas aren't allowed anything with dairy products. All of us are lactose-intolerant."

"Don't you have black coffee, then?"

"It's too strong for all of us. Neji is the only one who can stand it."

By then, I had already ran off, in search for Neji.

Neji was meditating when I got back to the training fields.

"NEJI! GIMME YOUR COFFEE!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?!"

"I don't want to."

"PLEASE NEJI! I NEED MY COFFEE!"

"Only if you do one thing."

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

He smirked, "anything?"

"YES!"

"Kiss me then."

"OK! ... HEY!"

"You promised."

"Fine."

I stalked over to him, tilted his head upwards, and kissed him.

Slow and innocent at first, then stronger, deeper, growing with passion. He nibbled my lower lip and I granted him access. His tongue swirled around my mouth, tasting every part of it. It was pure bliss.

After a while, we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Now give me my coffee."

"I don't have any."

"WHAT?!"

"I drank the last of it when you left. Both cups," he said, pointing to two, small, empty cups."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_The End_

* * *

**That was fun.**

**Review please!**

**Peace, peeps.**

**Sky~**

**Hmm. i might create a 100 Neji-Ten Moments story. Starting with this one, but I'm not sure. If I do, It'll be after I finish my other stories. Tell me if you think I should. :D**


	2. Piano

**Moment 2**

**Thanks to the people who contributed in the poll. This will be dedicated to them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Piano

_"She was working in the bridal shop in flashing Queens. Till her boyfriend kicked her out in one of those, crushing scenes._

_Where was she to do? Where was she to go? She was out on her fannnnnnyyyyy!_

_So over the bridge from Queens to the Sheffield's door. She was there to sell make-up, the father saw more._

_She had star! She had flair! She was there!_

_So that's how she became, the nannyyyy!_

_Who could have guessed that-" _**(A/N: Anyone who has watched "The Nanny" would recognise this.)**

"Right there! See that piano?" Sakura asked, pressing the pause button on the remote.

"Mhm... what of it?" Ino and I replied.

"It's similar to the one I have in my house!"

"Ok... so why did you call us over?"

"IT'S A BRAND NEW PIANO!"

Her shriek killed my ears. What's so fascinating about a piano?

I heard Ino squealing in the other room.

"It's so _gorgeous_!" she said.

"I know, right?" Sakura admired.

"Can you play it?" I asked, walking in.

"No... but I bet Sasuke-kun can!"

Ino and Sakura giggled, like the fangirls they are.

_-At Sasuke's home-_

Sakura was holding a bag of tomatoes.

Ino was almost crying in delight.

I was bored. Get this over with.

_Ding. Dong._

The door swung open without any hesitation.

Sasuke was standing there in all his glory.

The girls beside me swooned, and almost fainted at such close proximity to their beloved "SASUKE-KUN!"

I gathered the tomatoes that Sakura almost dropped and offered them to Sasuke.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask them," I replied, pointing to the floor.

"Hn."

"I think it was something about a piano...?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, we were watching 'The Nanny' on TV, and Sakura pointed out a brown piano in the theme music part."

"So why come here?"

"Can you play the piano?"

"No."

"Ok then. Sorry to bother you. Keep the tomatoes! Ja ne!"

The door swung shut.

I grabbed Sakura and Ino by the ankles and dragged them back to Sakura's home.

A moment later, they woke up.

"SASUKE-KU-... eh? Where's Sasuke-kun, Tennie-chan?" Sakura asked."

"We left half an hour ago, Sakura."

"Did he know how to play the piano? Did you ASK? Or where you thinking of his. Muscular. Ripped. Fantas-tic," Ino trailed off with a dreamy expression on her face.

"... OK! Yes, I asked. He couldn't."

"Couldn't what?"

"Play piano."

"Oh that's right."

"So, who to ask next?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's ask Lee!" I snickered.

Sakura groaned, "Alright."

"He's not that bad you know. Just... Gai-like?"

"Che"

_- At the training grounds-_

"Hey Lee!"

"TENTEN-CHAN! INO-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! HAVE YOU COME TO LEARN THE WAYS OF BEING YOUTHFUL?!" (Guess who?)

"Um, no... we were just passing through... Ok, back to what we were doing!" Sakura said, flustered.

"YOSH! GOODBYE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!"

We ran away. Far far away.

"Now who would know someone who can play piano, won't complain, is good at everything, and who isn't Lee?" Ino asked.

They looked at me. "What?"

_-At the Hyuuga Manor-_

"We came to see Neji!" Sakura said.

"Sorry, no fangirls."

"WHAT?"

"No fangirls."

I blew up, "DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'M A FANGIRL? I'VE BEEN HERE SO MANY TIMES AND YOU STILL CAN'T RECOGNISE ME, YOSHINO-SAN?"

The guard said nothing.

"Tenten-san, you can come. The other two must stay out."

"Go on, Tennie-chan. We'll wait outside. You bring him here," the other two whispered.

"Fine."

I stalked in.

_Knock knock knock._

The door opened, revealing a dark haired, pale-eyed girl.

"Hiya Hinata-chan!"

"Hello Tenten-chan."

"Is Neji here?"

"Hai. I will take you to his room."

"Ok."

_Knock knock knock_

"Neji-san. Tenten chan is here to see you."

The door opened a crack.

"Hi, Neji!"

"Tenten."

"I will leave you now," Hinata said.

"Can I go in?" I asked.

"O...k?"

"Yay!" I barged into his room.

It was the first time I had actually ever been in his room. White walls, a white table, black carpet. A black bed with white bed sheets was near the window, which was obscured by black curtains. A grey lamp was on top of the table, and many pieces of paper were strewn along it's length.

Boring much?

The thing that actually caught my eye, was a large black piano (again?) which was situated on one wall of his room.

"You play?" I enquired.

"Not much. Just for fun."

"But you can still play right?"

"I guess."

"Play something!"

"No."

"Aw, is Neji-chan embarrassed?

"Fine."

"Yay!"

He gracefully made his way to the piano and sat on the white chair.

After playing a fast scale, he began to play. And sing.

**o.o.o**

_You. You caught me. Then left me, without a word._

_Then, I saw you and you walked away._

_A few years. Later. I came across your picture._

_A star. The opposite of me._

_I saw you, many times, after that._

_Though, it was always from a long distance._

_I loved you. But you didn't even know me._

_When I fell, you never came back to catch me._

**o.o.o**

I was left stunned, "what song was that?"

"I made it."

"Who was it to?"

"The girl I love."

"You love a girl?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Who is it?"

"That's my business."

I must say that I felt a teeny bit jealous. Ok, stuff that. I've loved him for ages now. So, as much as I hate to say it, I was really jealous.

"Do I know her?"

"Very well."

"Is she pretty?"

"To me."

"Sakura or INO?"

"No."

"HINATA?!"

"No."

That left me baffled. Those three were the only ones who I knew well.

"What does her name start with?"

"T."

"Last name?"

"No last name."

"WHAT?! THERE CAN'T BE ANYONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME!"

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Tenten. May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's your full name?"

"Tenten..."

"Continue."

"... Damn, you got me."

Neji stepped closer. "What does your name start with?"

"T."

"Do you know yourself?"

"Probably better than any one else."

He was uncomfortably close now.

"Figured it out yet?"

It can't be...

"TSUNADE?!"

"... oh for godness sake."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. And leaned back again. Too short. Damn.

"Now do you know?"

"Temari."

"..." Neji glared.

"Fine, fine. I'm just joking around."

"Good."

He leaned in again, for a second kiss. I was happy happy happy happy happy happy ha-

"TENTEN! STOP MAKING OUT! WE CAN SEE YOU! HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS AND NEJI'S OUTTA THERE!"

Aw crap.

_The End_

* * *

**1. That was probably one of my longest chapters I have ever written.**

**2. That song, sorry for it's crappiness. I actually wrote it.**

**3. I will update when I get... 7 reviews. :D**

**Ok, now you read it. Review please!**

**Sky~**


	3. The Most Random Story That Ever Existed

**Moment 3**

**Well, this story used to be called "The Most Random Story that Ever Existed". I placed this into my collection of one-shots, which I have my reasons for. It's rated "K" and isn't Neji-Ten. It's just.. random. So, yeah.**

* * *

The Most Random Story That Ever Existed

Tenten screamed.

Neji looked disgusted.

Sakura and Ino were chanting, "ew ew ew," under their breaths.

Sasuke's left eye was twitching.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

Chouji was eating.

Kakashi was reading.

Konohamaru was looking at Naruto with idolizing eyes.

Naruto was asking for more ramen.

Kurenai was petting Asuma's head.

Asuma was smoking.

Kiba was almost about to puke.

Hinata was looking green.

Shino looked like... Shino.

Sai was reading a book.

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu were.... wait. When did the Akatsuki get here?

Tenten screamed again, finally remembering why she screamed in the first place.

Neji was still disgusted at Kisame's blue skin.

Sakura and Ino were still saying, "ew ew ew," because they found a slug crawling across Sasuke's shoe.

Sasuke's eye got tired of twitching and he kicked the slug off his shoe.

Shikamaru got up to play Go.

Chouji was still eating.

Kakashi glanced up and then went back to reading.

Konohamaru decided to play with Moegi and Udon.

Naruto was asking for his 7th bowl of ramen, which he literally breathed in. He then farted.

Kurenai went to the toilet.

Asuma went to play Go with Shikamaru.

Kiba and Hinata were near Naruto when he farted. Kiba ran to a bathroom to puke while Hinata fainted.

Shino was still... Shino.

Sai was watching Sakura, Ino and Sasuke with amusement.

Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu were.... wait. When did the Akatsuki get here again?

Tenten screamed once more.

And the story continues.

The End? Or not.

* * *

**Wow that was random... hehe, and kinda fun.**

**I'm happy now.**

**Review... if you want me to be even happier!**

**Sky~**


	4. Pass on the Whispers

**Moment 4**

**One shots are so fun to write. Anyway.**

**STRONG OOC WARNING.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Pass on Whispers

"WE SHALL PREVAIL! WE'VE BEEN DISCRIMINATED FOR TOO LONG! WOMEN SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

"YEAH!"

**o.o.o.o.o**

"So that's what happened," Tenten said.

"... I need to know this because?"

"Don't tell me that you weren't warned if one of us get you, ok, Neji?"

"Fine," Neji replied.

According to the information Tenten told him, he, and the other males, were in 'grave danger'.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Yeah Neji?"

"Tenten said that-"

And the story is passed on from male to male.

Let's sing a song while we wait.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little la- _stuff that.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"So Tenten told Neji, who told Sasuke, who told Naruto, who told Chouji, who told Shikamaru, who told Shino, who told Kakashi, who told Asuma, who told Iruka, who told the Ichirakus manager, who told Konohamaru, who told Udon, who told me and Akamaru that the females were having a vendetta against us men," Kiba said in one breath.

"Hm, that is a problem," the 4th Hokage said, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigar. **(A/N: Let's just say he isn't dead and that Tsunade is here as well.)**

"So, what are we going to do?"

"The 4th Hokage told me to pass a word of thanks to Tenten thanks for the information and tell everyone else to meet near the gates of Konoha."

"Ok."

"Hey Udon. Pass thanks to Tenten and tell everyone to meet near the gates of Konoha once they get this message"

"Ok. Konohamaru! The 4th Hokage told Kiba who told me to pas-"

And the message was passed around once more.

Another song~

_Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. Leave them al- _stuff that too.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"So the 4th Hokage told Kiba and Akamaru, who told Udon, who told Konohamaru, who told the Ichirakus mangaer, who told Iruka, who told Asuma, who told Kakashi, who told Shino, who told Shikamaru, who told Chouji, who told Naruto, who told Sasuke who told me to pass thanks to you for the information."

"Aw, that's nice of him. Oh yeah, Ino told me to go somewhere to meet up. See you later, Neji."

"Hn."

Tenten left and Neji made his way to the gates near Konoha entrance.

**o.o.o.o.o**

All of the shinobi were present. Not a kunoichi in sight. Good.

"Neji, has Tenten told you any details of what is going to happen?" Someone asked as Neji walked towards them.

"No," was the reply.

"Well, I talked to some of the girls," Kiba said, "they said that they were creating some kind of 'weapon' near the warehouse."

"I have no business here... I willg o back to the store," the Ichiraku's manager said.

He walked off.

"Alright. Neji, you can see chakra. You go with Sasuke to the warehouse. We'll find some way to stop the 'weapon'."

"Hai."

"Off you go."

The two of them left.

"Sasuke, don't you think that they're planning something?"

"Yeah... I arrived there and they were talking about some kind of surprise."

"Hm, be careful."

"You too."

The two of them entered the warehouse.

Scurrying mice hurried away from the sudden light.

"Do you sense any chakras, Neji?"

"Yeah. One."

"Do you recognise who's?"

"Tenten's."

"She's the one who told me to tell the rest of you... why would she be here then?"

"No idea."

"We-hey wait what?"

"Sasuke? Where'd you go, man?"

No reply. Neji was all alone.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Good job, Sasuke," Ino whispered.

"What?"

"Don't you know what this is?" Sakura enquired.

"Apparently not?"

"It was a get together for Neji and Tenten."

Sasuke caught on immediately, "oh."

"Now let's leave them alone."

The three disappeared into the shadows.

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Hello, anyone there?" Tenten called out tentatively.

"And what are you guys planning?"

"ARGH!"

Tenten pounced on unsuspecting Neji, tackling him to the floor.

She looked down to see who she caught.

"NEJI! Oh thank goodness. The girls told me to come here but none of them are in sight."

"Is this meant to be a joke or something?"

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"Why are you on top of me?"

".... that sounded... wrong..."

"Then get off me."

To be honest, Neji didn't want to move from this position. He was enjoying it way to much...

"I don't want to."

"And why not?"

"You're soft and my legs are tired. You make a good seat."

"Why thankyou. That is the best compliment I have ever received."

"La la la! What to do?"

"Get out of here?"

_Boom._

"I think that was the door."

A scraping sound was heard.

"And that was the lock."

"... we're locked inside, Tenten."

"Seems like it..."

-Quiet-

"Hey Tenten?"

"Hm?" she answered sleepily.

"Go to sleep."

"I am.... _snore._"

"Tenten, You're asleep so you won't hear what I'm going to say..."

"I love you."

"Love you too Neji."

".... aren't you asleep?"

"I'm a very light sleeper."

"I'll say."

"Years of being a kunoichi." She sat up and winked at him.

Neji sighed, "well there you go."

"Ah, not yet. There's something that I've been dying to try besides sitting on you like a chair."

"And that is-"

Tenten ki

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

cked him.

_Poof._

"What was that for?"

"It was kind of obvious, Naruto."

"Aw damn."

"Neji would've killed me if I sat on him like a chair."

"I wouldn't have minded."

She gasped, "Neji! Why're you here?"

"I was attacked by a fake Tenten..."

"And I was just attacked by a fake Neji."

"Do you want to hit them or something?"

"Aw, why not?"

**o.o.o.o.o**

"It's funny how they tried to do that, wasn't it, Neji?"

"Yeah..."

"Haha, the look on their faces. Priceless."

"Hn."

"Neji..."

"Hn?"

"They still don't know, do they?"

"Apparently not."

"Shall we strike up a fake fight as payback?"

"That _would _be fun..."

"Love you Ten."

"Love you too, Neji."

"Hey Ino! Neji just hit me for no reason! I was so sad."

The thing is. Neji and Tenten have been in a relationship for a few months now. No one knows anything about it.

_The End._

* * *

**Done and done. So random I know...**

**Leave me a review.**

**Peace!**

**Sky~**


	5. Fear

**Moment 5**

**Ok... I haven't updated anything for a while but I thought that if I wanted to make 1,000 moments, it'd take ages. Why not keep it going from now?**

**Oklie, enjoy!**

* * *

Fear

"Neji?" Tenten asked, her eyes glinting.

"Hn?" Neji responded warily, slightly annoyed that Tenten had disturbed his meditation time.

"Do you have any fears or phobias or stuff like that?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Do you have any?"

Tenten looked around the sparring ground, seeing no one else around, "Don't tell anyone this, but, I have one phobia."

"And it is..."

"The fear of cockroaches."

"Alright."

"Ok, bye bye Neji!" Tenten sped off.

Neji, not knowing what had happened or why Tenten ran off after telling him what _her _only fear was, continued to meditate. Little did he know, three people in black had witnessed the scene. The three of them sped off.

Once they were out of sight of the field, they took their masks off.

"Oi, Sakura! What's up with these gay costumes?"

Sakura gasped at Ino, "They are not gay. Tell her, Hinata."

"No, no, Hinata, you're with me on this one aren't you? Tell Sakura that these costumes were gay."

"You're gay, Ino," Sakura muttered.

"You are."

"No, you are."

"No, _you _are."

"S-s-s-stop fighting already!" Hinata uttered.

With one last glare at each other, Sakura and Ino sighed.

"So, do we continue the plan?"

"Yes we do, Sakura. That, we do."

Hinata didn't have a clue as to why she was with these two kunoichi but if it was to help Neji and Tenten find their happiness, she was willing to co-operate.

"Alright, here's what we do -"

**o.o.o.o.o**

"La la la!" Tenten sang to herself.

Her sparring day with Neji was over and she was walking back home.

Suddenly, three people clad in black jump out from a nearby bush and grabbed her. The attack was so fast and sudden that even her quick reflexes didn't catch up.

She was thrown in a sack and was carried off somewhere.

**o.o.o.o.o**

The sound of a heavy door being swung closed and locked sounded.

"Hey, let me out!" Tenten yelled, hammering against another door.

"It's no use," a familiar voice whispered.

"Gah!"

Neji was situated in a corner of the room they were locked in.

"Oh, hi Neji. Did you get caught too?"

"No, I decided to wander in here for fun. Meeting you was a coincidence."

"Really? Wow."

"Sense the sarcasm, Tenten."

"Oh."

The sound of a dripping pipe was heard.

"That's right, Neji!"

"Hm?"

"You didn't answer my question. What are you afraid of?"

"Only Hinata-sama knows that."

"Ok, I'll ask Hinata."

"She probably would have told you if she wasn't in on this."

"What's this?"

"... never mind."

Neji's sharp hearing heard a faint muffle of, "Shit, he knew."

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata-sama, you may get out of your hiding spot now."

"Um... we aren't here. Bye!"

The door unlocked, opened, closed and was locked once more.

Neji sighed and looked over at Tenten. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Tenten, what's wrong?"

"Th-th-there..." she pointed at a small dark object which suddenly scuttled away.

Tenten let out a loud scream, "I TOLD THEM WHAT I WAS AFRAID OF BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU'D BE LIKE IF YOU WERE LOCKED IN A ROOM BUT THEY USED IT AGAINST ME!"

"So you were in on this too, I thought so." Neji covered his ears.

"JUST GET THAT DAMNED COCKROACH OUT OF HERE!"

"If there were any windows or doors that would open, I'd happily do so. Sadly, there isn't. Sorry, can't help you there."

"JUST DO SOMETHING!"

Neji sighed once more and wrapped his arms around Tenten, who blushed slightly at this gesture.

"Better now?"

"A-a-a bit..."

The cockroach started inching closer towards the two ninja. Neji moved backwards, avoiding a stone that would have tripped him over. Tenten moved forward, accidentally tripping over the stone Neji had avoided.

Now it was Neji's time to have his eyes as wide as saucers, "Tenten! Wake up! Tenten?"

**o.o.o.o.o**

The constant sound of the heart rate monitor beeped. Tenten had bandages wrapped around her forehead, having banged it against the rock she tripped over. Unfortunately, it was a very sharp rock, causing her head to gush buckets and buckets of blood, making her pass out from blood loss.

Neji had fallen asleep on the plastic chair next to her hospital bed. Tenten admired the peaceful expression he had on his face.

"Ten-ten?" Neji murmered, cracking a sleepy eye open.

"I'm awake."

"Thank God."

Neji stood up slowly, and collapse-hugged Tenten.

"I thought... I thought you weren't going to come back. After all, you did lose a lot of your blood."

"I don't die so easily."

"Yes, I know."

"..."

"Neji? What is your fear anyway?"

Neji looked at her sheepishly, smiling ever so slightly. He dipped his head towards her until his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Tenten got over her moment of shock and responded to the slight coaxing of his lips.

The two of the gradually ran out of air and parted, Neji, still with the small smile, said two words.

"Losing you."

* * *

**Ok, I finished the update. Now for some sleep...**

**Cookie to all reviewers...**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	6. Look I'm On TV

**DAMMIT! I LOST EVERYTHING... damn logging in.**

**Now to retype everything. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes listed or Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Look I'm On TV

"Hey Neji?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think it'd be like if you were some mere anime character?"

"Elaborate."

"Well..."

Tenten and Neji were on the couch in Tenten's apartment home. They had both been challenged to watch anime for 16 hours nonstop. So far, they had gone through:

- All the episodes of Cardcaptor Sakura and Gakuen Alice

- All of what Tenten had of Bleach

- Most of the episodes in One Piece

- Twenty three episodes of Claymore

"-ke as if we were created by someone."

"And I would know why?"

"I dunno. Just asking." Tenten left the room to get herself a drink.

Neji switched channels on the television. Honestly, watching anime hours on end was no fun. Pressing a random number on the remote, the screen of the television flickered to the program he had chosen.

This was the first time he saw it.

Himself, copied perfectly to the littlest of details. Even to the tiny scar on his left leg that no one knew about. The only difference that he looked cartoon like and was 2D.

Another person danced onto the screen. He knew this person. Tenten, with her drink, pranced into the room at exactly the same time as the cartoon Tenten did.

Noticing the TV screen, Tenten stared at Neji.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

_"What's happening?"_

_"I don't know."_

The words that they spoke echoed in perfect synchronisation.

Neji then realised the location of where the cartoon people were. Tenten's apartment living room. Once again, copied exactly to the tiniest of details.

"Neji?"

_"Neji?"_

His name echoed once more. This time, there were more and more voices. Neji realised that this was because they were watching a program of themselves who were watching a program of _themselves _and etc.

Something caught his eye. In the corner of the television screen, there was the word 'LIVE' printed in bold letters as well as the rating of the program. 'G'.

"Tenten? Look at the bottom left hand corner of the screen."

She followed his instructions, "There's the rating of the program."

"Right. All we have to do is do something inappropriate for that rating."

"What do you mean by inappropriate?"

Neji himself didn't know. An idea suddenly struck him and he pinked slightly.

"Neji? Are you alright?"

All Neji did in response was inch closer towards her.

"Neji?"

Neji moved in even more closer, taking in a deep breath. Tenten, realising what he was about to do, closed her eyes slowly. The two of them drifted closer together. The characters on the screen blurred slightly.

There was a loud fizzle.

"DAMMIT SAKURA! YOU SAID THAT YOU ATTACHED THE WIRES PROPERLY!"

"I DID! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIPPED OVER THEM, INO!"

From a corner of the ceiling, a camera dropped down. Wires connected to the camera followed.

As the camera moved down, Tenten's television moved backwards. As the television hit the wall, the wires connected to the camera strained and broke, causing the camera to fall and electricity to spark out from the frayed cords.

Sakura and Ino both realised that there were no Hyuuga glares/shots of chakra. Nor were there sharp, shiny weapons directed at them.

They also realised that the people in the apartment hadn't realised that electricity was spurting out of wires or that static was emitting from the television. Hell, they didn't even realise that a camera fell down like a bomb.

The two of them, Neji and Tenten, were having a fierce make-out session on the couch of the living room.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Not gone unnoticed by children watching the program, Neji's shirt was tossed onto the floor.

Their screens suddenly changed scenes, showing a picture of dancing chibi Narutoes holding a sign saying, 'Technical Difficulties'.

"Mummy, what's going to happen to Sakura and Ino? And what are Neji and Tenten doing?"

"You'll know when you're older.

* * *

**That's it. Shorter than my original one... and a whole lot worse.**

**A bit pervy... Unintentional, I swear.**

**Alrighty, review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**

**Note: Many people have asked, "why did Tenten scream?" in moment number 3. She screamed because the Akatsuki were here. Ok, now that's cleared up. :]**


	7. Hiccups

**Moment 7**

**Man, you know I've been on a one-shot writing spree.**

**Ok, this idea came up when I had the hiccups... five times in one day. Like it started, stopped, started, etc.**

**So yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccups

-Hiccup-

"Tenten, are you alright?" Neji asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a small bout of the -hic- hiccups," Tenten replied.

"I think we should stop. Sparring while having the hiccups may cause unnecessary injuries.

"What's a few injuries compared to -hic- what we usually have?"

"You cut yourself two times within three minutes with the same kunai."

"Don't blame my hic -hic- ups."

"Shouldn't you try to get rid of them if you want to spar so much?"

_'Maybe I don't want to spar so much?' _"Yeah, I should -hic- shouldn't I? They're becoming quite a hassle."

"Mmh."

"Know any cures?"

"I can scare you."

"Che, like that'll work. It's so cliched that it -hic- never worked once on me. Anyway, I bet you couldn't even scare -hic- Ino or Sakura."

"Easy, get a dead cockroach and shove it in their faces."

"No, that's not scaring. That's tormenting. Tormenting, but not quite killing."

"That's what tormenting means, Tenten."

"ANYWAY! What other cures do you -hic- know?"

"Standing on your head while not breathing for ten seconds?"

"Really?"

"Yeah." **(A/N: Dammit, I got the hiccups again. I swear, cures don't work anymore.)**

"Alright then."

-A few minutes later-

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"How long have I been on my head for now?"

"One second."

"Only?!"

"I was joking, Tenten."

"How long?"

"3 minutes."

"How long was I meant to?"

"10 minutes."

"Damn."

-7 minutes later-

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Can I get up now? The blood's rushing to my -hic- face."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You haven't stopped breathing for ten seconds."

"Well goddamn that."

"...-3... 2... 1... ok."

Tenten let out a big gust of air, "Thank God!"

"You know, you stood on your head for 9 minutes and 50 seconds longer than what you were supposed to. Now, you look like you have a fever."

"You said that I was meant to stay on my head for 10 minutes!"

"Sorry, I meant 10 seconds."

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, NEJI!"

"That's beside the point. Did you get rid of the hiccups?"

"Maybe. I think so... -hic-."

"Seems like you haven't."

"Thanks for tellin' me, Cap'in Obvious."

Neji smirked in response, "Another cure is to drink a cup of water while holding your left earlobe."

"Who the hell makes up these weird cures?"

"No idea but try it anyway."

"Neji -hic-."

"Hn?"

"Be a sweetie and get me a -hic- cup of water please."

"I'm not a sweetie, nor am I your man-servant."

"Fine."

-After downing a bottle of water-

"Any better?"

"Nope. -Hic- If anything, they got -hic- wrose -hic-.

Neji sighed, "The last cure I know is to eat a spider."

"... are you for real?"

"I was hoping you didn't have to do it. But if you want to get rid of them..."

"I will -hic- not eat -hic- a damn -hic- spider!"

"Fine, spend the rest of your days hiccuping. Not my problem."

"Give that stupid spider.

-Tic toc-

"You ready, Tenten?"

"Mhm..." Tenten's eye started twitching. There was a huge, hopefully not poisonous, spider hanging from her fingers. Freshly killed, its legs were twitching from the dying nerve endings.

"On a count of three. One... two.. three."

Tenten, with a disgusted look on her face, popped the spider in her mouth and chewed.

There was a sickening crunch.

"So, how was it, Tenten?"

"Gross, I can taste its guts. And it's hairy..."

Neji suddenly started cracking up, "I can't! I can't believe! You actually did that!" He said between guffaws.

"... what?"

"You! You actually believed! That it would..." Neji trailed off, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Neji..."

Neji continued to chortle slightly before his senses detected a deadly aura.

"COME BACK HERE, NEJI! YOU OWE ME YOUR FACE AFTER EATING A HUGE FAT -hic- SPIDER!"

The two of them ran a mad goose chase around the streets of Konoha. Neji suddenly stopped running and faced Tenten.

Stunned by his sudden pause, Tenten stopped as well.

Neji then suddenly bounded up to Tenten like a happy dog and planted a kiss on her lips before backtracking slightly.

Tenten's eyes were as round as plates.

"N-N-Neji... y-y-you," Tenten spluttered.

"What about me?"

"Y-y-you..." a thought suddenly crossed Tenten's mind.

"C'mere."

She pulled Neji by the collar of his shirt so that his mouth clashed into hers. Neji was so startled by her sudden move, he was petrified like Mrs. Norris in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. **(A/N: Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.)**

Tenten lightly pushed her tongue against Neji's open mouth, making him jump back quite a few metres.

"Tenten... you just..."

"That's right. Your tongue should feel spider hair on it right now."

And indeed there was.

Rushing back to his home, Neji quickly rinsed his mouth out with detergent and downed a whole tube of toothpaste.

-In Neji's bedroom-

"Neji... why'd you kiss me in the first place?"

"Two reasons."

"Ok, what's the first?"

"I love you."

"Alrig- wait, what?"

"The second reason, was to scare you."

"Eh?" Tenten immediately forgot his confession.

"Your hiccups are gone, aren't they? And you say that scaring doesn't work."

"Ok, maybe I was wrong..."

"Well, it's a good thing that you don't have the hiccups anymore. We can spar again now."

"Yeah."

"-Hic-"

"Was that you, Neji?"

"I think I -hic- got your hiccups."

"So hiccups are really contagious."

"Damn, and I don't get scared easily."

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

"What?!"

"See, your hiccups are gone."

* * *

**Yay, my hiccups are gone as well.**

**Ok, Happy New Year to everyone.**

**Review as a present please. :D**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	8. Milkshake

********************************************************************************

Moment 8

**What a random moment this is... to be truthful, I could've updated a week ago if Fanfiction didn't die on me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Milkshake

"Tenny-chan!" I turned around to see Sakura running towards me.

"What's up, Sakura?"

"I'm completing a survey. Will you help me?"

"Depends. What's the question?"

"What's your least favourite song?" Just then, Ino appeared next to Sakura.

"OMG! You know what song annoys me the most?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Milkshake by Kelis." ******************************************************************************(A/N: If you like that song, please don't be offended. It's to make the story move on. Personally, I don't actually like it... I'll stop now.)**

"Huh? That makes two of us,"I said.

"Wow... that song is really hated then. With you two, that makes 6 out of 10 who don't like it."

"Who else doesn't like it?" Ino asked.

"Umm.. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and I think it was Shino..."

"Shino? You asked him?"

"Er... yeah."

"Guys, I'll get going now..." I started to walk away.

"Alright. Bye Tenny-chan!"

********************************************************************************

**o.o.o.o.o**

"Nejiii! Let's spar!" I sang once I saw Neji walking around in circles on our training ground.

"You're late." Neji stopped pacing and faced me.

"Sorry. Sakura confronted me and asked me her question."

"Question?"

"Yeah. The one about the music."

"What did you say?"

"Same thing as you."

"Hn. Let's start."

**o.o.o.o.o**

"I'm puffed," I said, reaching out for a bottle of water. Neji looked at me before replying.

"You go home and eat lunch. I have a meeting with Hiashi-sama today."

I blinked, "Ok..."

Neji sounded as though me going home and eating lunch was something unusual.

"Anyway, Neji, bye!"

I sprung out of the training grounds and back home.

At home, I opened myself up a packet of ramen.

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto stuck his head though my front window.

"Ah! Naruto!"

It was just like Naruto to smell ramen from metres away.

"It's beef, Naruto, and yes, you may have some."

Naruto grinned before flinging himself into my yard.

"My youthful blossom! How're you this fine fine day?"

"Great, Gai-sensei!"

"What is that youthful thing you're making over there?"

"It's beef ramen."

"SOUNDS YOUTHFUL, DON'T YOU THINK GAI-SENSEI? TENTEN-CHAN! MAY I HAVE SOME OF THIS YOUTHFUL RA-MEN?!"

"Right... of course, Lee.."

"YOSH!"

Gai and Lee joined Naruto in my yard.

Before long, my backyard was full of people, no, boys.

I served them my ramen.

They left.

The end.

Just kidding.

I saw Neji's brown head bobbing outside my front gate. Instead of going through the fate, he jumped over it.

"Tenten."

"What is it, Neji?" I was making more ramen for myself then.

"What are you making?"

"Ramen."

A line suddenly came into my head.

_"My ramen brings all the Japanese shinobi to the yard and they say, "o-"_

"Give me some of your ramen now."

"Geez, Neji. So impatient."

Neji looked away, "hn."

"Here."

I put a steaming bowl of fresh beef ramen in front of him.

"Thankyou."

"No problem."

I watched him eat in silence until my stomach growled. I blushed.

Neji's pale eyes looked at me piercingly. I blushed some more.

He then looked back down at his almost finished ramen and looked at me again.

"...? Neji... why're you staring at me?"

He smirked and raised my chin before kissing me.

My eyes shot open.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I said some of _your_ ramen not a _bowl_ of ramen. But thankyou anyway."

At that, he walked away as though nothing had happened. The bastard.

_My milkshake brings Neji to the yard and he says, "-"_

"By the way, your ramen making skills are good."

Yeah, that.

* * *

**Ta dah.**

**Man, honestly, if I keep updating at the rate I'm going now, it'd take forever for 1,000 moments.**

**Alrighty, I'm thinking of a number. If the reviews hit that number, woot, an update...**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	9. Will You?

**I haven't been updating at all…**

**I'm still very thankful that you guys still read my stories, though. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Will You…?

Neji paced around his room impatiently. In his hands, was a small velvet box. He looked at it before sighing quietly. There was only one question that had taken over his whole being. Will she accept?

They had been together for many years, as partners, as friends, through thick and thin. Back then, he had enough guts to ask her out to dinner. He remembered that day very well. He knew that he was always a straight-forward, to-the-point kind of person and being nervous was something that had only happened three times in his life.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_The two of them had been sparring for a couple of hours. Tenten's stomach growled loudly and she blushed in embarrassment._

"_Let's stop and eat, Tenten."_

"_No! I'm not hungry at all."_

_Her stomach growled once more. "Ok, I am."_

_Neji chuckled quietly before reaching into his pack for his bottle of water._

_The two of them sat in silence, enjoying the others' company before…_

"_Hey Tenten..?"_

"_Mmh?"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sighing once more, Neji fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Will she accept?'

He breathed slowly, willing his nerves to calm down a bit before she came. He had rung her up what seemed like a couple of hours ago **(A/N: Neji's delusional, it was only around a minute.) **and told her that there was something important he needed to discuss with her.

Was there any reason as to why she _wouldn't _accept? If there was, he would've been dumped long ago. Just thinking of it made him ache.

The next time he had felt nervous was when he had confessed.

**o.o.o.o.o**

_He had invited her to some fancy restaurant in some fancy suburb._

_After enjoying their meals, Neji marched right up to her and kissed her before saying, "I love you."_

**o.o.o.o.o**

But this time was bound to by the most nervous he could get. He was asking her to stay with him for her entire life. By phrasing it that way, Neji was starting to doubt himself.

Confident was a word that he had heard many times when others were complimenting him. 'They should see me now…' he thought.

Time ticked by and his hands were starting to get slightly sweaty. When will she arrive, kind smile and all?

'Will she arrive?'

Neji shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be chickening out. He mentally slapped himself before attempting to calm down once more. It wasn't like him to be so pessimistic.

_*Ding dong*_

Neji practically lurched downstairs, past frightened servants who were going to open the door, before flinging open the door to reveal a pair of large chocolate brown eyes.

Tenten blinked and took a deep breath before starting to speak, "so… what was this important thing you were going to discuss with me?"

"Um… let's go to my room first…" Neji couldn't help but imply a hidden meaning underneath such a simple request.

"So," Tenten started once the two of them were alone in Neji's room, "what's up?"

Neji didn't say anything. His back was turned towards her and he was fighting an internal battle.

"Neji…? You ok? Face me."

She extended a hand and placed it lightly on his shoulder. He flinched upon contact and she withdrew her hand immediately.

"So you were going to break up with me, right?"

An uncontrollable fear struck Neji at once. He spun around and looked at her, alarmed.

"Well, it's fine isn't it? I thought that there was a possibility that this would happen. Besides, you're born in a prestigious family. Why would you take a liking into me? A person who doesn't have any particular good trai-"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Eh?"

"Stop. Just don't talk like that."

"What do you mean? You were going to bre-"

"No! I didn't say anything like that."

Neji's tone was starting to annoy Tenten quite a lot.

"But you were the one who had asked me to come over! You were the one with something to discuss! What else would you have wanted to do?"

Neji reached towards his bed and retrieved the small velvet box he had left there. He stood in front of Tenten, taking in a deep breath and letting it out before kneeling down on one knee. The box was propped open, revealing a small diamond-studded ring.

Tenten gasped, "No way…"

Taking in another deep breath before looking deep into the eyes of the love of his life, he said, "Tenten, will you…"

* * *

**Hoorah! Now I need to sleep.**

**Review please.**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


	10. U

**Moment 10**

**As I said in my other story, OGMICSN, (wow that was annoying to type), SORRY! I just wasn't quite bothered...**

**Anyway, I was overseas during Christmas so...**

**Merry Late Christmas and an Early Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

U

"I'm Santa."

"No, I'm Santa!"

"No, _I'm_ Santa!"

"You're not Santa!"

"Why you-"

Neji sighed as he walked around the streets of Konoha.

It was a cold Winter morning and Christmas decorations had been put up ever since November. Every store had it's own unique decorating style and in the very centre of Konoha, stood an enormous Christmas tree. The citizens were out and about, bustling to get their Christmas shopping done.

Neji sighed again. He never liked Christmas very much. Who was Santa but a Coca-Cola icon? What was with the celebration anyway? He wasn't ever religious and liked it that way.

He made his way to his favourite cafe which was so crowded that he decided to neglect his cup of coffee and go elsewhere.

As he walked, he got more and more irritated. Nearly everyone was hauling around big bags of presents-to-be and little children sat on a Santa's lap. Unconsciously, Neji was searching for a certain chocolate brown-eyed kunoichi.

Giving up on his search, Neji went to the training grounds to ease some of his irritation. He sat by his favourite tree and meditated. A vein nearly popped in his temple when he heard a loud, "NEJI!"

Tenten happily bounded towards him and plonked herself down.

"Hey, Neji! I thought you'd be here."

"Hn."

"... You seem irritated."

"It shows, huh?"

"Well... to ease some of your irritation, what would you like for Christmas?"

Again with the Christmas mumbo jumbo.

"Tenten, riddle me this. Why do people celebrate Christmas?"

Tenten blinked, "Well, originally it was for Jesus' birth and yeah but I guess people are more for the presents nowadays."

"So the meaning of Christmas at this day is to get presents..."

"That's a bit bluntly phrased but I guess so." **(A/N: If by any chance there is offense taken, by all means, I don't mean any offense at all.)**

"I see..."

"Which reminds me again. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Aren't presents usually meant to be surprises?"

"Well, yeah, but there are things such as wishlists."

"Then I want you."

"Huh? Isn't it "a U"?

"... Yes, I want the letter U," Neji said sarcastically.

Unfortunately, it seemed Tenten didn't get the sarcastic reply. "Neji... You're really weird, wanting the letter U..."

Neji gave up at that point and told her to go away. Tenten walked away slowly, thinking of how she could give Neji the letter U.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Christmas Day

The bells were ringing, the people were singing and Santa had visited every single chimney in the world. It had also started snowing in Konoha, providing the perfect Christmas-y atmosphere.

Neji had gotten Tenten an opal hilted katana which was very light, very strong and very sharp. Such a thing was very costly and he wished she liked it.

At the training grounds, Neji and Tenten were ambushed by Gai and Lee and orange leg warmers and green spandex were pelted at them in rapid succession.

Tenten decided to give the two their presents later as Neji dragged Tenten out of the grounds.

The two of them arrived at the building where Lee, Neji and Tenten first met as a new genin team.

"Here," Neji said as he tossed the sheathed katana to Tenten, who opened it with wide eyes.

"It's so pretty," she murmured as she watched the hilt glitter and change colours.

"Hn."

"Now, my present! Giving you the letter U took me some thought, though. I honestly couldn't think of anything else. I'm so sorry, Neji."

"Just hand it over."

She asked him to hold out his hand and close his eyes. He did what he was told. When he withdrew his hand with a strange soft packaging in his hand, Tenten started to giggle and he swore he saw a light flash from behind his eyelids.

"What's so funny?"

"Look at what you're holding."

Neji looked into his hands. Scrawled across the front of the item, were the words "U, by Kotex". Neji blinked and opened the package. Inside were...

"Sanitary pads! I had them shipped over from Australia! Don't you just love it?" Tenten started laughing.

Neji's right eye started twitching as he hurled the package over the wall and ignored it as it plummeted down to the ground.

As Tenten's fits of laughter finally died down, Neji started to speak.

"After all that, you gave me pads? What kind of twisted world do you live in?"

"Aww Neji. You think so highly off me don't you? Of course that wasn't it," Tenten grinned.

"Then wha-"

Tenten dragged him forward and gave Neji a light peck on the lips.

"I'm not _that_ dense. I understood you meaning from the beginning, baka."

Neji looked at his partner and gave a genuine smile.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Somewhere Outisde

"Oi! Usuratonkachi! Kakashi's asking for you."

"Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, be quiet!"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at their pink haired teammate.

Kakashi appeared in front of the three, "We've got a mission."

A light whistling sound was heard from above them as Team 7 looked upwards.

A little package was falling from the sky and landed straight on Kakashi's face.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows..." Sasuke replied.

Sakura merely snickered and turned away.

Kakashi, with his great understanding of... women... knew what the package was straight away.

"They're... sanitary pads... and they landed... right on Kakashi's face..." Sakura burst out laughing.

Sasuke 's eyes widened as he started to laugh as well.

"Hey, what's a sanitary pad? Sakura-chan! Teme!"

* * *

**Poor poor Kakashi. And I think "U, by Kotex" is only Australian... I'm not quite sure but it's a real brand.**

**Oh yeah, just as a note. Those of you who expected another chapter for the one-shot "Will you?" will be disappointed. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter for that and I'll leave it as a cliffy. :D**

**Review please!**

**Peace.**

**Sky~**


End file.
